Another love
by Luxika
Summary: Despues de la ruptura de su relación con Sasuke ella regresa a Japón después de tres años. Sasuke dice no sentir nada por Sakura. Sin embargo algo que nadie esperaba era el repentino noviazgo entre Itachi y la pelirosa.


1) Él regreso.

Sasuke.

Nos citaron en la noche a un restaurante bastante famoso en Japón, comiamos en "familia" cuando las empresas cerraban nuevos contratos y deseaban celebrar. Niego con la cabeza, no estoy de animos para cosas como estas, aun así asistir obligatoriamente es parte del acuerdo con mis padres en el que accedian darme todo el dinero que deseaba a cambio de obedecerlos.

Acomode mi corbata y el empleado empujo la puerta, Sakura es la unica levantada de su asiento, el viaje al parecer habia terminado mas rapido de lo previsto, el vestido que usaba dejaba ver sus piernas hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas, desvie mi mirada y camine hasta mi lugar junto a mi madre y a lado de Itachi, hice una reverencia en señal de saludo y me senté.

-Puedes continuar.- murmuro mi padre.

\- La compra del terreno en Hong Kong.- Se puso seria de repente y enseguida sonrió. - Fue un completo éxito.-

Su padre Jiraiya no dudo en levantarse a abrazarla, mi padre parecia muy impresionado. Es normal ya que Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba seguro de que ella fallaria. Incluso los demas, la familia Uzumaqui y los Hyuga aun estaban incrédulos ante la noticia. El terreno es un complejo deportivo. Habian intentado comprarlo hace ya mas de un mes. Sin embargo los dueños se negaban a pesar de ofrecerles dinero que duplicaba el costo del complejo. Sakura logró obtener el terreno en una semana. Mas que eso Sakura no es una persona en quien se pueda confiar. Despreocupada, rebelde, irresponsable, y deshonesta junto a muchas cualidades mas hacian de ella una mujer no acta para los negocios.

\- Los detalles los dare mañana en la junta. Sólo queria darles la noticia debido a la insistencia de mi madre.-

\- Era correcto que lo supieran lo antes posible.- respondio Tsunade.

Tsunade hace tres años prometio con una botella de alcohol en su mano convertir a Sakura en una mujer madura. Y se la llevo a vivir a Tokyo. Hace tres meses regreso y ah estado en viaje constantes de Hong Kong a Tokyo y Japón. Nos comunicabamos por videollamadas o mensajes. Pero siempre parecio seguir siendo la misma persona. La anterior semana mi padre decidio ponerla a prueba cuando ella se presento en su oficina llevandole su curriculum y como mision imposible se le asigno la compra de aquel complejo deportivo que ahora nos pertenecía.

La cena duro aproximadamente una hora. Terminamos de comer y nos permitieron retirarnos a los mas jóvenes excepto a mi hermano el presidente de la empresa de los Uchiha y a Sakura.

Hinata, Neji y Naruto me siguieron, al entrar al ascensor él rubio termino con el acogedor silencio.

\- Ella parece haber cambiado.-

\- Se esta tomando las cosas en serio al parecer.- lo apoyo Hinata.

\- ¿Sabias algo de esto Sasuke?

\- Porque tendria que saberlo.-

\- Ustedes iban a casarse.-

Naruto solto una carcajada.

\- Hinata no bromees, Sasuke era un niño para ella ¿Verdad teme?

Me limite a caminar, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ellos continuaron caminando a mi lado.

\- Sakura solo le gana con dos años, la diferencia no es mucha.-

\- En esa época si.- intervino Neji de repente.

\- Pero Sakura lo queria mucho, ella de verdad lo amaba por eso les decia a todos los que querian salir con ella, que estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha.-

No hablen como si no estuviera presente. Llegamos a la terraza el viento golpeó con fuerza nuestros rostros. Hinata sostuvo su falda para que no se le levantará.

\- ¿Regresaras con ella Sasuke?.- pregunto el Uzumaqui.

\- No.- respondi sin dudar.- Si termine con ella fue porque no la quiero, esa mujer no es mi tipo.-

\- Sasuke.- murmuro con tristeza Hinata.

\- Somos amigos, ella ya lo ha entendido. Le costo trabajo pero logró hacerlo. Ahora que ha regresado estoy seguro que todo volvera a ser como antes, nuestra relación terminada no nos perjudicará. -

Estuvimos juntos desde la infancia y a los trece años nos vimos envueltos en una relación, una primera relacion de algo mas que amigos para ambos. Eramos una pareja extraña. Sakura por ser mayor tenia un cuerpo desarrollado por lo tanto era envidiado por muchos de mis conocidos. Nuestra relación al principio era muy inocente pero cuando cumpli los quince ella y yo tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual. Sin embargo con la entrada de los dieciséis me canse completamente de ella. Y deje de reconocerla como la mujer a la que una vez quise.

_-Sakura es necesario que nos separemos.-_

_-¿Porque? podemos superarlo, no es necesario, Sasuke, no podemos terminar.-_

_-Ya no siento nada por ti Sakura.-_

_-Sasuke.- sus manos tocaron mi pecho, agacho su mirada y las lagrimas cayeron.- Yo te amo Sasuke.-_

_-Lo siento Sakura.-_

_-Me duele Sasuke, Sasuke me esta doliendo mucho.-_

_La abraze y uni su cabeza a mi pecho, acaricie su cabello bastante despacio, ella no dejaba de llorar como un bebé que pide su comida cuando lo han olvidado._

_-Estare contigo Sakura, no como pareja pero siempre podras contar conmigo.-_

Las casas desde arriba se ven tan pequeñas, hay luces por montones de distintos colores. El cielo esta de un azul negruzco. Mi historia con ella término.

...

Sakura

La conversación dio por terminada e hice una reverencia antes de salir con prontitud. Ese lugar tiene barrotes en ves de paredes y personas que me atrapan y asfixian. Al salir me debati entre ir a mi departamento o ir a saludar a los chicos.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta e Itachi salió. Se desacomodo un poco su corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Su piel nívea se hizo apreciable a mis ojos. Segui su mano cuando la paso por los mechones de su frente y hay me encontré con sus ojos.

\- Hmp ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?

Me acuse mentalmente por que lo unico que me faltaba era baba chorreando por mi boca para que note la impresión que causo en mi.

\- Eh si.-

Bajo la mano de su cabello.

\- Ahora estoy muy cansado. Te parece si hablamos mañana. -

\- Si en la empresa. Esta bien.-

No tenia nada de que hablarle pero prefería inventar algo a quedar como una pervertida.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo con el terreno Sakura.- se acercó un poco y su perfume, una fragancia exquisita embriagante e indescriptible inundo mis fosas nasales. Colocó sus dos dedos en mi frente.- Nos vemos mañana. -

La sensación de sus dos dedos aun no desaparece, esta presente martilleando mi frente con suavidad. Con mi mano sobe aquella parte y agache mi cabeza.

\- Sakura.- la peliazul corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

\- Me alegro que aún esten por aquí, pensaba ir a buscarlos.-

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke salieron del ascensor detras de la peliazul. Todos han crecido. Les dedico una sonrisa. Hinata se separa de mi y saludo a los demás a cada uno le doy un abrazo fuerte. Los extrañe. A pesar de seguir en contacto por videollamadas y mensajes, no es lo mismo a poder estrecharlos en mis brazos. Mis compañeros de travesuras, peleas y momentos agradables.

\- Todos han crecido.- observó al rubio esta sonrojado ligeramente. - Naruto principalmente.- sus mejillas rojas se notan incluso mas. Sasuke me mira con frialdad, no le gusta que juegue con Naruto ni antes ni ahora.

\- Puedes darme otro abrazo Sakura.- lo estrecho nuevamente en mis brazos, Neji me separa de él.

\- Detente.-

\- Claro, claro es sólo que los extrañe mucho.- dibujo una amplia sonrisa fingida en mi rostro.

Para ninguno de los cinco es un secreto de lo que siente Naruto hacia mi, y porque no podia corresponderlo tanto Neji y Sasuke me prohibieron el contacto físico con él. Aun así Naruto es como un hermano menor para mi y el no poder hablarle, ni protegerlo como en el pasado duele.

\- Bien chicos mañana es un día muy pesado para mi. Asi que debo irme.-

Hinata no puso resistencia alguna a que me marchara como anteriormente lo hacia. Quizas todo marchaba bastante bien sin mi. Las manecillas del reloj siguen su curso sin detenerse, los segundos, minutos, horas, días y años que estuve sin ellos transcurrieron. Y hay agujeros entre nosotros que no podrán volver a ser llenados.

...

Hola que tal les pareció?

Si quieren que continue con el fanfic dejen comentarios

Saludos y si me apoyan con el fanfic pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
